Hero
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: This is based off of Hero by Superchic not a songfic. Max and Fang are both outsiders. One way more than the other. One is Emo and the other must fight to save them from killing them self. But it's not the one you think. T for cutting and death wishes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This first chapter is really choppy no need to tell me. I was in a hurry. It will get better. **

**This is inspired by the song Hero by Superchic(k) And by the story of a girl I know. I don't care if you hate it. I know it won't be good at first but listen to the song and you'll know that it doesn't matter how good the story is. It matters the story of real people who fill like this. **

* * *

><p>My name is Fang Ride and this is the story of how I became a hero.<p>

I'm in 8th grade. Most people think I'm Goth and Emo even though I just like black. Anyway, I never really paid any mind to anything that didn't concern me. I guess that's why I never noticed that girl until a new boy pointed her out to me.

* * *

><p>I was walking into the cafeteria with my best friends Iggy, and Gassy also a new boy named Dylan. We were sitting down at a table when Dylan looked over my shoulder and asked; "Who's that?"<p>

I looked over and saw he was looking at a girl our age with dirty blonde hair in all black staring at the table, not eating. It hit me really hard that she was acting just like my older sister had when she was cutting herself.

I got up to go over to the girl. "Where are you going?" They called from behind me. They didn't know about my sister. I didn't answer, just kept walking.

That was how I met Maximum Martinez


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I don't care if you hate it. I know it won't be good at first but listen to the song and you'll know that it doesn't matter how good the story is. It matters the story of real people who fill like this. **

**I don't own Max's songs. Superchick does.**

* * *

><p>I sat down next to her and she looked up. Her eyes were brown. "Hey, I'm Fang." I said unsure how to talk to her. She smiled a little, like no one had really taken the time to talk to her before. "I'm Max." she said simply. She reached down to her backpack to get a water bottle and her sweat shirt sleeve cane up above her wrist. My fears for her were confirmed when I saw a cut that looked fresh. She looked at her wrist then at me. She started having a mini panic attack. "Please, please, don't tell anyone. I know we just met so you wouldn't understand but please don't tell." She was wrong, I did know how she felt. My sister wasn't the only one.<p>

She got up to leave but I grabbed her arm and pulled her down and pulled my sleeve up, showing her the long scar on my arm. I looked ahead. She sat back down. "I know we just met and all, but I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." She smiled a little more than before. But when she got up to go to class her face was stone again and she started at the ground. She was going to be hard to get through to, but I wasn't going to let her family go through what mine did over my sister. I saw a paper that had fallen out of her back. In neat hand writing it said;

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
>She's in too much pain to survive on her own<br>The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
>She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life<br>Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
>Fighting the lie that giving up is the way<br>Each moment of courage her own life she saves_

No one was her hero, but I was going to be this girls.

That was the only reason I hung out with her at first but that would change.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day I saw a big group of kids over by a locker laughing loudly. I went over and saw they were all messing with Max, not letting her get by them to go home and making fun of her. I walked over to them. "Hey, leave her alone." They all turned their attention to me and she took off down the street. I turned to follow her.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked to the door of her house and knocked. A woman who looked Hispanic opened the door.<p>

"I'm Nick one of Max's friends, is she here?" I asked giving my real name and stumbling over the word friend.

"Um… yes she's in her room. Up the stairs last door and the right." She answered shocked. I guess she didn't see a lot of Max's friends. The best I could tell I was the only one. I walked into the room. She wasn't there. Everything was black. All but on one wall was a corkboard with tons of paper on it. I walked over and read one. It was the same writing as the paper I found earlier.

_Beauty from Pain._

_The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

_My whole world is the pain inside me_  
><em>The best I can do is just get through the day<em>  
><em>When life before is only a memory<em>  
><em>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<em>  
><em>And though I can't understand why this happened<em>  
><em>I know that I will when I look back someday<em>  
><em>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes<em>  
><em>And made me as gold purified through these flames<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

_Here I am at the end of me_  
><em>Tryin' to hold to what I can't see<em>  
><em>I forgot how to hope<em>  
><em>This night's been so long<em>  
><em>I cling to Your promise<em>  
><em>There will be a dawn<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

"So you see 'Max's songs' are they any good." A voice behind me asked I turned to see Max standing there. "I'm a boy who loves black and I think they're great." I replied, and it was true. She smiled her odd half-and-quickly-gone smile. "So what's up?" She asked sitting on her bed and signaling for me to. I did and said; "I wanted to make sure you were ok, I mean those people were being jerks to you." She shrugged. "They do it all the time." She said plainly. "Well, if I have anything to do with it they won't be doing it much longer." I said, it really annoyed me people could be so cruel, although I was pretty sure last week it was me and Iggy with those people. It was the first time I got a real smile from Max. I stared, scared every smile from her would be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:5 reviews all together would be great but I'm not doing this for reviews so don't review if you don't want to.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I don't care if you hate it. I know it won't be good at first but listen to the song and you'll know that it doesn't matter how good the story is. It matters the story of real people who feel like this. **

**I don't own Max's songs. Superchick does.**

* * *

><p>The next day I was sitting in math class when the intercom came on. Iggy slammed his head on his desk and yelled; "The voices! They're back!" Our teacher rolled her eyes and called up to the front to see what they had said because she could hear of Iggy's screaming. "Fang (yes even teachers call me that) would you go to the office for a minute." I nodded and walked up there.<p>

Yeah, I'm not talking about walking. That's boring so…

I walked in and the principle was sitting at his desk looking grim.

"So Fang, I hear that you are friends with Maximum Martinez. Don't say anything yet. Her mother just called the school to tell us that Max is in the hospital and as her friend you should know." My blood ran cold. "Now I can't let you leave school but you could always call some too come get you." He said holding his desk phone out to me.

* * *

><p>I just not realized how everything in this place is white. Even Max.<p>

"Hello. Welcome to the world of the dead and slowly dying. We've been expecting you." Max joked as I walked in. "Sorry she's still a little loopy." Her mom said before walking out.

"Well, hi to you." I said looking around the white room.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Max asked suddenly after a moment of quietness.

"I could say the same to you." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I fell down to flights of stairs, stupid. I've got good reason for being here." She shot back.

"Lair. You're in here for blood loss, not for breaking a bunch of bones." Her eyes widened.

"How did you know…?" She was cut off by her doctor walking in.

"Oh, hey mom, I'm going to leave for a minute but I'll be back." I smirked at Max as a sudden look of understanding crossed her face she handed me a folded up piece of paper before I walked out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think of this one? <em>Was the first line in Max's neat handwriting.

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay_

_Tell me that you'll help me find my way_

_Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking_

_Tell me that it's gonna be all right_

_Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight_

_Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this_

_'Cause I need_

_I need a hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding over slowly_

_'Cause I need_

_I need your hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding past_

_Hold on to me_

_Tell me I can make it through this day_

_I don't even have the words to pray_

_You have been the only one who never left me_

_Help me find the way through all my fears_

_Help me see the light through all my tears_

_Help me see that I am not alone in this_

_'Cause I need_

_I need a hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding over slowly_

_'Cause I need_

_I need your hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding past_

_Hold on to me_

_'Cause I need_

_I need a hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding over slowly_

_'Cause I need_

_I need your hand to hold_

_To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding past_

_Hold on to me_

Just like the other one's I've read this song was great. If she really wanted Max could be famous.

* * *

><p>My mom came back out a minute later and nodded I could go back in.<p>

"She was very lucky to make it. She lost 45% of her blood." She stated before walking off.

I walked in. She was laying there with a notebook open tapping her pencil against it. I took it from her and laid it just out of her reach.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Why, Max? Why do you do this stuff to yourself? You almost died, died Max!" I yelled at her.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me! If I died you would get over it quickly! Everyone would! I'm not your friend! You just happened to sit by me and talk to me! Then you come yell at me? I don't know why I trusted you. Just leave me alone." She started off yelling but the last two sentences where icy and cold, full of hatred.

"Max I didn't mean…," She interrupted me.

"Leave Nicolas. And it Maximum to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 11 reviews all together would be great but I'm not doing this for reviews so don't review if you don't want to**. **Also I'm not sure why I wanted to make Fang's mom a doctor, I just wanted to.**


End file.
